The Bookmobile
Season 1, episode 2. The plot section contains spoilers. Characters *Thomas P. Dawkins *Merton J. Dingle *The Bookmobile Librarian *Stacey Hanson *Bob Dawkins *Tim Eckert *Travis Eckert *Sally Dawkins *Becky Dingle *Brett Johnson *Cop *Junior Lewis Mentioned *Olaf *Lennie Womack *Michael Kuser and Paula Doherty Locations *Unnamed Town (sole appearance) *The Bookmobile (sole appearance) *The Lair *Dawkins Residence Mentioned *Lumberton *Miller's Swimming Hole Pop Culture References *(Topic) for Dummies *Starbucks *Power Rangers *Hogan's Heroes *"American Werewolf in London" *"American Werewolf in Paris" *Orville & Wilbur Wright *Dawson's Creek *Orville Redenbacher Creatures *;The Bookmobile Librarian :Using the aid of a palm-scanning machine and her ancient Babylonian spell knowhow, she turns customers into books. What she is planning to do with these books is unknown, as when they are read, the people are released. Items *Flea Collar *Bubbler Mints *2079 Calander Plot A cop enters a bookmobile looking for a book on dieting. The seemingly-kind librarian scans his palm with a weird scanner machine, turning him into a book. She says her next stop will be Pleasantville. Meanwhile, Tommy is having a hard time adjusting to life as a werewolf. Because of the fleas he has acquired, he has to wear a flea collar, which embarrasses him. Tim and Travis Eckert, who at first think the bookmobile is an ice-cream truck, meet the librarian and get changed into Weightlifting for Dummies. Bob Dawkins also stops by the bookmobile. Tommy has another set of annoyances with his lycanthropy when he realizes he has terrible wolf breath and then starts to wolf out when he tries to rub Stacey's shoulders. He has to run off and find Merton, who helps calm him back down, and also explains he found a way for Tommy to stop being a werewolf. According to Merton, there are 61 moons in the solar system, and they're all full at the same time once every 70 years. He calls it the "Window of Transferrence". Tommy thinks of transferring his powers to his rival Lennie Womack, and then to Brett Johnson, which he actually attempts at school. When Tommy goes in for the bite, Brett thinks Tommy is coming onto him and explains that he doesn't feel that way about him. Having witnessed the scene, Stacey Hanson shows up at the bookmobile looking for a book on teen psychology. She gets changed into a book called All-American Cheerleader. Merton and Tommy go to check out the bookmobile. Merton reveals that he was hoping Tommy would realize he wanted to get bitten. They notice that a book with a girl that bore a great resemblance to Stacey. When the librarian goes to scan Merton's palm, it won't work because he's wearing gloves. She tries to take his glove off for him, which offends him, and he leaves without taking a book. Back at the lair, Tommy is about to bite Merton and transfer his powers when his mom Sally Dawkins comes on the news and talks about missing people, including Stacey. Merton goes onto Bibliocheck.com and finds out that the book All-American Cheerleader doesn't exist in records of books in print. Tommy runs off to stop the bookmobile, with Merton following in the hearse. To fight him, the librarian starts opening the books, turning into the people they're about. She turns into boxing champ Junior Lewis and a ninja. Merton spots a sign that reminds people to be quiet and turns on TNT's boombox from their visit to the bookmobile, causing her to change back and lecture him. Merton holds her hand in place and Tommy scans her palm turning her into a book. A glance at a sign that says "Books come alive when you read them!" gives them the key they need for changing the books back into people. They're in for a long night, especially since Tommy has only read 4 books in his life. Tommy reads All-American Cheerleader and teases Stacey about some of the information in it, creeping her out. The book the Librarian was turned into, How to Run an Evil Bookmobile, is placed in the back of Merton's bookshelf in the lair. It is the first of many villain souvenirs. See Also Transcript Category:Stacey Hanson Category:Sally Dawkins Category:Becky Dingle Category:Episodes